


Nine Tails

by FieraTheProud



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Oneshot, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieraTheProud/pseuds/FieraTheProud
Summary: "I still remember what happened centuries ago as if it all only happened yesterday."When you're a being who has outlived all his friends, reminiscing is one of the few things you can do.Oneshot, first person POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have a summary planned so... Yeah. If you're here, great! You were interested enough despite the shitty summary!

I still remember what happened centuries ago as if it all only happened yesterday. I was born with two tails, but I guess I was abandoned or orphaned at a very young age, as I cannot remember my parents at all, not even any parental figures. I think I was old enough to fend for myself when it happened, though. I probably wouldn’t be alive anymore otherwise.

My earliest memories are living in a place known as Emerald Hill with the flickies and the other small animals. I also remember a man coming one day, imprisoning all my friends. I barely escaped. I remember a hedgehog, about seven years older than me. He wanted to free the small animals, as the man had taken the ones in his home (‘Green Hill’, he’d said) and asked if I wanted to help him. Of course I did. We teamed up, and during our adventure, we became friends. We went on many different adventures, meeting new friends, allies and even enemies. Over time, we became almost like brothers. But as time went on, we noticed something about me that was… Off.

When most of my friends were in their mid thirties, I barely looked like an eighteen year old, and the twin tails I had that I originally thought to be the result of some mutation apparently weren’t. After doing some research, they concluded that I’m not a regular fox. According to one of my friends said that I am a Kitsune. Who would have guessed?

A few months after the revelation, the man who I’d first met way back in Emerald Hill and who I’d faced with my friends numerous times was finally imprisoned. A few years later, after I had gained a third tail, the man fell ill. His disease could not be cured, and as his last wish, he called me and my best friends to his death bed.

He told us his regrets. He regretted unleashing some of the beasts that we had to face, but really only the ones that had turned on him. He also regretted that he hadn't been able to make his dream come true. He did not, however, regret the path he had chosen. He then told us that it was an honor to have been able to fight us. He of course wouldn’t have wanted anyone to interfere with his plans, but he felt that we were the only worthy foes this world had to offer. He thanked us for that. The man asked us to leave, but just before I exited, he stopped me. He asked if I was a Kitsune, and when I answered positively, he said that he’d always suspected so, and the third tail only strengthened those suspicions. I left. A few days after, he died.

But that was centuries ago. I now have nine tails, and my once golden fur has turned white as snow and I’d gained crimson markings.

As I look up into the sky, daydreaming, someone bumps into me, at a high enough speed to knock both of us over. I look at the young hedgehog no older than ten that had rammed into me. His fur is a light purple and his spikes are short and pointing i just about every direction possible. What really catches my attention, however, are his bright emerald eyes. With that speed and such bright green eyes, I know that this hedgehog is **His** descendant.

“Ow...” He mutters as he rubs his head. He notices me, and immediately stands up. “I-I’m so sorry mister! I wasn’t paying attention! I-it was an accident, I swear!” I stand up and brush the dirt off of me.

“It’s fine, I’m ok.” I say, holding my hands up in front of me. I can’t help but smile, remembering my friend accidentally running into me. As I look into the purple hedgehog’s eyes, curiosity overtakes me. “What’s your name?” I ask.

“Oh, I’m Dash!” He smiles at me brightly. He then looks behind me. I follow his gaze, and see that he’s focusing on my tails. “Wow… I’ve never seen anyone with so many tails!” He looks at me directly in the eye. “Can I call you Tails?” I almost flinch at that name. **He** had given me that name…

“...Yes. Yes you can.” I smile at him. He reminds me so much of my old friend. Maybe, just maybe, I can make a new friend out of him, someday. I hadn’t had a real friend in ages.

He glances at his wristwatch and nearly panics. “O-oh! I gotta go! See ya later Tails! Mom’s gonna be so pissed...” he mutters the last sentence, but I heard him because of my sensitive ears. He takes off running, almost as fast as **He** , way back then.

I look up into the sky. “He reminds me a lot about you.” I make my way to the graveyard, planning to pay a visit to my old friends.

 

I sigh. “You know, sometimes I wonder what you think about me now...

...Sonic the Hedgehog”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost exactly a year ago at midnight so... The quality probably shows that. Was it any good? This was mostly a test to see how the uploading here works.


End file.
